


Tsukishimas in love

by Raila_RedQueen17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, NSFW, NSWF, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, adult, explicit - Freeform, generic female, mature - Freeform, tsukishima akiteru - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Raila_RedQueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishimas parents finally take some days off work and go on vacation.<br/>Kei is left home and Akiteru comes to assist him. With him, his cute, sensual and inetresting girlfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE AWARE OF THE FACT THAT THESE STORIES HAVE HIGH EXPLICIT CONTENTS AND LANGUAGE - do not go on reading if you don't feel comfortable with sexual intercourse.
> 
> This work is PARTICOULARLY explicit. Someone may call is rough porn.  
> My personal opinion is obviously different... but I'd be glad to know your opinion, please!
> 
> Thanks for reading.

“Ah! Ahnnn...Yes! ...Ah!” her voice is but a whisper, an excited one.

“Nhg...Y-you're the best...!” Akiteru lets out an appreciation remark, as if his red cheeks and the big drops of sweat running down his tilting body were not enough to convey his sensations.

“Ah! More...more! MORE!” she lets out a louder moan and he puts one hand on her greedy mouth, still salty from the blow job of before.

“D-don't...K-kei's home...! - he says, blushing – He's not supposed to...hear...these kinda stuff...”.

She nods and keeps on riding him, captured by an almost uncontrollable frenzy. Sex with Akiteru is the best. The best thing ever. Actually, she thinks, Akiteru is the best ever: he is sweet, cute, loving, caring, he is very good looking, he is intelligent and patient, and when in bed, no one can compare. She got addicted to his graces quite fast, as fast as he got addicted to hers.

She tilts her head back, after having given a thirsty look at her boyfriend, and grips her hands on his sides, starting to lift up her hips and slap them down again, hitting against his bony haunches with her fleshy buttcheeks. He lets her mouth go and literally eats one of his hands, trying to suffocate his growling pleasure, gripping the other hand on her tilting bosom.

“Ah! Ah! Nhnnn...Ahaaa!” she tries her best to be as quiet as possible, but that's not easy: their sex sessions are usually quite loud and that one in particular is giving her a non-stop thrill underneath her skin. 

He squeezes her left boob with no pity and then he starts to pinch her hard nipple, pulling on it roughly and pinching it again. She lets out another gasp, biting her lips in order to stop her voice: a high pitch of trembling pleasure, as a long shiver runs down his spine, making him arch his back and grips her breast even tighter.

“A-Akite...ru...!” her voice was perfectly audible now and she covers her mouth with one hand, looking at him almost scared. 

He smiles sweetly as to reassuring her and moves his rubbing hand up to her cheek, he caresses it gently and takes her hand away from her lips: “K-kiss me...” he says.

She leans on him and presses her soft bosom on his chest and kisses his lips, while he holds her tightly with both of his arms. He runs one hand down to her butt and starts a soft massage and then he places his middle finger inbetween her buttocks, sliding it down 'till the entrance of her wet sex, where he starts a gentle brushing. Still kissing deeply, she groans inside his mouth and he sucks on her tongue while a last, strong thrill make his whole body shake. They look into each other eyes for a couple of seconds, climaxing at the same time.

“I...I should ha-have...known it... - she pants, caressing his face all over – I've been a fool to c-come here...”.

“I've invited you...and now I know I shouldn't have to... b-because it's...impossible... - he kisses her lips gently, cupping her face in both of his big hands – Impossible not to love you...”.

“Same here... - she melts into a very sweet look – I missed you like crazy!”.

“This has been the worst week of my life! But...now you're here! - he hugs her tightly against his hot body – We...will wait for Kei to go out, next time...” and he smiles, regaining breath. She nods, smiling as well.

What they don't know is that, closed up in the next room, Kei was not listening to music as usual, but he was voraciously trying to pick up the sounds coming from their room, giving himself an indulgent and yet quite violent handjob.

His ears captured the very first allured puff she let out, and he couldn't refrain: he didn't even know why.

They met for the first time only a couple of hours before when, he came back from a training with the team and he saw her laughing happily in the kitchen with his adored nii-san. Akiteru introduced one another and explained the reason why she was there: “She's my girlfriend...we're dating since...well, six months already. - he said – Mom met her once. Anyway, because our parents are out of town for their long 3 weeks cruise, I've been asked to keep an eye on you, as you know!” he giggled and Kei sighed...he was not a kid anymore!

“So...after a week apart...I've invited her here! Mom said that's ok.”

“Do not fill in this cute head with so many silly words, Akiteru! - she said, caressing his arm – Tell me... - she then looked at Kei – Are you ok with me being here? Be honest. I'm not easily offended!” and she giggled.

“Fine...perfectly fine.” the youngest of the Tsukishimas said then. Akiteru clapped hands happily and she smiled once again, caressing his boyfriend arm once more. Kei had the feeling like that touch was brushing him as well and felt incredibly good...and unbelievably guilty. His head made him suddenly conscious of the fact that he liked her. But her was nii-san's. He dismissed himself fast and closed up in his room, tryin' to focus on something else...but then he heard their steps, her voice, his laughter...and then...nothing more for few time...and then that puff. And his hand was already working.

That's what happened.

 

 

During dinner, the two of them chat like birds in love, and Kei nods from time to time, not talking much, as usual. In his head a lot of questions are trying to be voiced but he refrains. He loves his nii-san way too much. He likes her, ok...but that's just because she is a grown up girl, conscious, sexy and very nice...this stupid feeling will be soon gone! Kei knows he's in a quite of hyper phase of life. That's all.

“She can help you with English, if you want, Kei... - Akiteru says – she is very good at it!”

“Oh sure...I'll gladly help you!” she confirms.

“Not that my little bro' has any need, actually...he's that one genius, you know? - he winks – But I know he enjoys somewhat to show his English skills a lot...and the better they get...”

“The more he can show them!” she finishes the phrase.

“I'm...not that kind...!” Kei protests, almost offended.

“Sorry! - she fastly ask for forgiveness – I've...been very rude. I'm sorry. I didn't mean you like to show off or you're mean... Please...ignore my stupidity...” and that's when she puts one hand on Kei's arms, in such of a tender way...no women ever touched him like that. 

“It's ok...” he replies smiling. Akiteru is amazed.

After having clean the kitchen up, the three of them together, Kei waves and locks himself up in his room again, staring at the computer screen, tryin' to study.

“Wow...he smiled!” says Akiteru when his little brother is no more in sight.

“Mh?” she looked at her boyfriend, sipping some tea.

“I mean...Kei...he smiled.”.

“Sure...so...what?” she tilts her head on one side.

“He...doesn't smile often!...especially to...well, people he does not know! You're special for sure, my precious...” he melted into another sweet smile and kissed her lips gently.

“He should smile more!...because actually he's outrageously cute!...almost like his big bro'!” she giggles.

“You know what?...He is way better than me in volleyball!...and also with studies! ...His only problem are...interpersonal relationships!”

“He looks...kind of friendly, to me, considering his problematic age, his cool manners and the fact that I'm basically a stranger!”.

“Yeah! That's amazing! He was...very friendly, in a way!... - Akiteru's eyes are sparkling – Because you're special!...and...do never, ever say again you're a stranger! ...Because, you're my love...!” and they kisses again, holding each other tightly.

“And you're mine...” she says.

“I'd do everything for you...everything...Never leave me, please!” he snuggles his nose against her cheek and she lets out a giggle: “Don't be silly! I'd never leave you!”

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of episode 1 ***

 

 


	2. episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When training is cancelled without notice, things may turn a bit too embarrassing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIGH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT.

The next day Kei wakes up quite early in the morning, but no training is scheduled. He rolls on the bed a couple of times, wondering what to do...he leans then one ear at the wall, trying to understand what's going on in the next room...

“Don't worry, love...I'll make breakfast! I know you're not used to wake up early!” Akiteru says, giving a light peck on her lips.

“You're the most adorable thing ever! - she giggled – But...I'm a guest here...I'd feel shameful if you go down and start to be a tender parent for your lil' bro, while I'm here snorting!” she yawns and stands up, stirring her arms.

“You really don't have to...”

“What if I want to?”

“Oh well!...in this case...whatever you want, my love!” Akiteru bows ridiculously deeply and they both laugh. He goes out the room and down the stairs, while she gets dressed.

Kei would like to go downstairs as well but...He knows she would probably like him to be the last to wake up, so he waits, and when he hears her steps hopping to the first floor, he gets off the bed and opens his closet, searching for a clean uniform.

When he arrives in the kitchen, he surely is one of the most beautiful sight she has ever seen: tall, young, with those golden eyes and a perfectly wore gakuran.

“Wow Kei!...you look like a blooming flower today! - said the big bro – But...isn't this season the wrong one for your gakuran jaket?” he asks.

“It is...but because yesterday forecast said that today there's an high chance for a drop of even 8 degrees...”

“Wow...that's a lot! Yeah...you'd better take it with you, then!” Akiteru crosses arms on his chest, nodding.

“Yes but...for now...It's quite hot!” says the younger.

“Sure it is...!” she couldn't help but say. No one noticed the hidden meaning of her words, though. She herself neither. Tsukki takes the jacket off and sits at the table, nibbling on a toast with butter and strawberry jam.

“Yummy...” he says with that low tone of his, but when he does his eyes unconsciously moves to her face, where her lips are blowing on a cup of ot tea...

“Very yummy!” says Akiteru, smiling.

After breakfast, Kei goes out for school and Akiteru takes advantage of the situation and literally jumps on her: “Give me your lips!” he says and roughly pulls his tongue inside her mouth. She moans and holds him, kissing him back with passion.

“Ah! I hate it! - says him afterwords, scratching his head badly – I have to go to my arubaito! I've asked for days off but...no 'till the day after tomorrow!” he sighs.

“Don't be nervous, my precious...! you'll be home in few hours...I'll wait for you... - her voice turns into a squealing pledge – Don't make me wait for too long...”

“I won't! I won't!...Kei has training in the afternoon...Imma make you scream!” he winks.

She pushes him outside the door, giggling: “A'right! I'll study this morning...if ever I could...because I'll probably be thinking about you the whole time...yearning for you to be in my arms soon!” she licks his lips and closes the door on his face, giggling.

“Oh yesss!” he laughs, and goes to work whistling merrily.

 

“Sorry guys...I didn't have the chance to tell you before...but no training today. The gym needs special treatment...and I suggest you to rest, because outside is too hot to be true and if forecast are right, the temperature is going to drop right when you'll be sweaty and tired...you'd better take a day off.” Ukai said and went away with no other words. Karasuno volleyball team boys looked at each other for few moments, and then they agree to simply dismiss. Everyone but Hinata and Kageyama. Tsukki shrugs at all that stupidity and slowly heads his feet home.

“Ehy, Tsukki! What about a cake at the station cafeteria? - asks Yamaguchi, smiling – Isn't Akiteru-san home? Tell me! I bet you're happy to stay with him for so long!”.

“Yeah...It's...a good thing. I'm having good times...” he says, and they both walk toward the cafeteria.

 

“Ahaaa! Ah! Akiteru...don't stop! Don't stop!!!” her rants are finally loud as usual, and this increases his lust even more, thrusting inside that warm body he has pinned on the living-room floor.

“I'm not g-going to s-stop...until you go c-crazy!” he hisses, sliding his cock off and then pushing it inside again, roughly.

“More! More! - she slaps his butt a couple of times, waving her hips up and down, fastly – MORE!!!” she screams.

“M-more...more you say!” he sinks his fingers in one of her thighs and scratches down the way to her anklet and then he roughly lift it up, making her rest her leg on his shoulder, while her other leg is still enrolled around his hips. “More you say...more! More!” he pants.

“Y-yes...More! Please! More, I say more...I want more...I want you!!! More! Ahaaa!” her back arches widely so that her boobs shakes and hops on his face while he hits her body faster and faster with his powerful thrusts. The room is filled in with their loud moans and they keep on asking for more to each other.

“Nghh...ah! My love...more...I give you more...I give you everything! Nghggg!!!” he groans and sinks his face in her breast, letting his drool flow on those soft hills.

“M-make me...make drool too! Akiteru!...make m-me...Ahaaan!!!” her back arches once again and her body tilts under his dominance as he slaps inside-out like a mad beast.

“Ngh! Nhnnn! Ahaaa! Nhnnn!” he lets out a gasp at every breath.

“Ahaaan! Y-yes! A-akiteru...y-yes!!!” her pleasure is so deep she is almost crying and finally a squishy drop falls down her mouth. 

He leans on her leg and presses strongly against her body, hitting inside her a few more times: “M-my love...I'm...Imma...Imma cum!!!”.

“Yes! Yes... Fill the whole of me!” she slaps his buttcheeks once again and he squirts a great amount of sticky seed inside her, groaning.

“Anghgrrr! Ah!” he lets her leg go and falls on top of her, thrusting inside her pussy slowly, while she lets her cum flow as well, panting. “Ahannn...Akiteru...” she moans and wraps him with arms and legs, breathing deeply.

“I...I l-love you...” he says against her neck, and then licks up to her lips, kissing her sweetly.

In that moment of silence they realize there's another breathing sound in the room. Terrified, she sits on the rug while he, getting on his knees, turns his head to look at the door but covers her in a tight embrace, as to protect the most precious thing he ever had.

They both wide their eyes seeing Kei standing at the door, shocked, embarrassed and unable to move. His bag at his feet and his mouth open.

“K-kei? Oh my...Kei!” Akiteru is even more shocked than his brother and she is even more ashamed. She fastly searches for her tee, abandoned on the ground, and cover herself up as she can while his boyfriend slides his shorts up and runs to the innocent boy.

“Kei...I'm...s-sorry! Kei...please...I'm so sorry!” he says.

“N-no... - he shakes his head and is finally able to talk – I...I should have...rung t-the bell...or...go away...I...sorry...I...I didn't mean to w-watch!!!” he finally looks at his big bro, with lost eyes.

“Kei! Do not apologize! Never ever! That's not your fault!” and he hugs him.

“T-traning...has been...cancelled...” he attempts an explanation. Meanwhile she got fast dressed and runs to the bathroom, locking herself in, trembling.

“He saw us...he saw everything...that little angel...he saw us!!! - she gets naked again and enters in the shower, having a cold one, hitting her forehead with one hand. - He saw us! Like...animals!...he saw us!!!”.

Downstairs things were slowly getting better: “Nii-san...I'm sorry...I...really should have to go away...but...”.

“I understand, don't say you're sorry, it's not your fault...we... - he blushed heavily – we thought you were going to come back late today...and we took it a bit too...easily. I'm sorry... Kei... - he patted his shoulder gently – Are you...shocked? I bet you are...”

“No. I'm not a kid. I know how these things go... It's just...I wasn't fast enough to silently run away...Honestly...I was just arrived...I...didn't see much. I've been a bit stupid, sorry.” Tsukki tries to smile, embarrassed.

“Don't be sorry. I'm the only one to blame!” says Akiteru.

“Not really!... Everyone would do...those...things, with the girl they love...So, that's ok. I'm perfectly fine, come on! I'm not a kid!” he smiles, finally, and pats his brother back. They both let out a liberating laughter. 

The moment she exits the bathroom, she almost hits against the younger Tsukishma, and blushes, not knowing what to do. She then take a breath in and regains some composure; she looks at him, tenderly: “Are you alright, Kei-kun?” she asks.

“Sure. I need to apologize, though...I am sorry. I didn't mean to look at you...I...was just arrived...I'm really sorry. - he bowed – Please, forgive me.”

“No need to be sorry. - her smile was cute and reassuring – You did nothing wrong!”. They look at each other for one moment and something changes: they are not strangers anymore. Now they're allies, almost accomplices...they are both loved by nii-san. They both love, in their own way, nii-san...they know how to make nii-san happy in all the way possible, as a brother, and as a lover...in one only look, they build up a solid, unbreakable relationship.

Kei smiles once again and nods, going to his room. She looks at his tall body, thinking that he looks...grown up, compared to that morning.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 2 ***

 

 


	3. episode 3

They have breakfast all together, and they chat happily like a bunch of old friends. They share their eggs and toasted bread, taking a bit of jam, a slice of bacon, some butter...and biting one off the other's slice. It's a nice morning indeed, but the supposed drop of temperature arrived a day later: so that the sky is clear, but the wind is strong and it's unbelievably cold to be september!

“It's about time for me to go... - Akiteru sighs – Luckily, tomorrow's the last day! What about...a trip somewhere? Maybe a couple of days? The three of us?” he suggests.

“Well...I don't know...I have...” Kei doesn't want to say no...but he doesn't even lose some training...he's getting addicted to volleyball...

“Yes...I know...I know...Training...well! Maybe next weekend we can take the Sunday off and go to an amusement park?”

“Oh! I'd like to!” she claps her hands, nodding.

“Mh...maybe...why not?!” Kei nods as well.

“Alright...we'll see, then! Well, gotta go. Bye, love – he kisses her lips gently, smiling and then turn to his little brother – Bye! See you this afternoon!” he pats his shoulders and goes out, tightening his jacket.

“Akiteru!!! The umbrella!!!” she runs after him and gives him the umbrella, they kiss in the middle of the street, and while Tsukki is looking at them from the kitchen's window, he thinks a to be in love and to be loved back must be the best feeling ever. He cleans up the table and when she comes back inside, he's already in his room.

A couple of hours later she knocks at his door.

“Come...come in...” Tsukki says. She enters the room, smiling, and hands him a cup of tea with a dish filled up with some biscuits and few strawberries.

“Here...I know you're studying...you need some sugar! - she winks and turns - Well...I go now. Sorry for having disturbed you...”

“Not at all...! You did not. And...thank you very much. - he bites a cookie – Mh...”

“Yes?”

“Can...Can I ask you for...some advice?”

“English?”

“Yes...”

“For sure! Tell me.” she steps close again and looks at his notes, moving a lock of her long hair behind a ear.

“Well...I am...a bit unsure about the difference of this particle...and this one...” he points at them with the pencil.

“Mhmmm...I see...well...” she starts to explain the slight difference between the two terms and when is most used one and when the other. He listens to her words carefully, nodding and taking some note from time to time, while she gives a lot of examples. He then asks for another hint, and invite her sitting on the chair with him. They share the soft sit at the desk, while she is talking and he keeps on nodding.

The sound of her voice is fascinating and somewhat calming. He feels like being cuddled in a tender world of colourful fantasies, and yet her scent is voluptuos...and while her face is fresh and smiling like the one of a young girl, her eyes and her body on the contrary are aware of her being a woman, and so is Kei: he is close, so very close to a woman. A fashinating, charming, mature woman...aware of herself. Nii-san's woman. And yet he can't avoid to breath in her perfume and enjoy that time they are spending, only the two of them. Slowly, as she speaks, they get nearer to each other to the point their cheeks almost brush and when they both tilt and turn to look at the other, asking for forgiveness, their lips almost touch. He lowers his head to his notes fastly as she moves away a bit, shifting her eyes around the place...what the hell is happening? With hearts running fast, they both pretend nothing happened and they keep up with the lesson...but now she is also aware of being close to someone who's turning into a man...a fresh, perfumed flower ready to bloom at any moment and spread around all his alluring charm.

His scent is captivating and she can't pull it away...He is so different from Akiteru...completely different in everything...and yet he almost has the same amount of appeal. She swallows down a big gulp as his hand accidentally hits hers, caressing her fingers.

“S-sorry...” he says, in a whisper.

“No...no problem...!” she tries to smile but fails, feeling the awkward sensation of being out of place. She manages to calm down, thinking about her beloved boyfriend, and goes on with the explanation, with a firm, reassuring voice. He takes a deep breath in and focus on English again.

They spend the rest of the morning this way: actually, Kei doesn't really need all this help. But he does not want her to go away. Her perfume...that fragrance coming from her skin...he wants to breath it as long as possible. He feels a bit guilty, though...he knows what he's doing is not fair toward his beloved brother, the person he loves the most on this Earth, although he can't refrain from wanting her close...  _“I am just...breathing...only breathing. I'm not doing wrong...I can't avoid to breathe...I'm not cheating...”_ he keeps on telling to himself, listening to her words, tryin' to suffocate his desire to caress her cheeks with his lips.

“Oh my! Oh my! - she says after a couple of hours – Akiteru is going to be home soon! And...I didn't make a thing!” she hits her thighs with one hand, biting her bottom lip.

“Oh?...Oh! True!...My fault!”

“No...surely not! I'm just too slow with explanation!...took me ages to say something simple! - she stands up and bows – Well, we will have another lesson tomorrow...or when you want to!...But now...let me thank you for your hospitality with some food!” she smiles and he feels like melting.

“Wait!!! - he burst out, then he looks away – I mean...I...I'd like to help...Nii-san is losing a lot of lessons at University to...take care of me!...Like you, too... So, please...Let me help.”.

She is unbelievably moved by his kindness and nods: “Alright...Thank you.” and they go out the bedroom together.

In the kitchen, they start cooking, chatting about the silliest things, like food and spices.

When Akiteru enters the room, before his eyes a very cute scene is showing: his girlfriend is cleaning his little bro's cheek with a tiny towel, delicately, holding the base of his chin in one hand and rubbing away some sticky ingredient from his cheekbone, giggling. He doesn't look so easygoing as she is, though: he is blushing widely and his whole body is tighten into a contracture of embarrass. When they realize the eldest brother is looking at them, smiling, resting a shoulder at the door, she smiles to him sweetly, while Kei steps back, almost sobbing, with a guilty look in the eyes...and everyone notice it.

“Weeelcome home!!!” she goes to him with open arms.

“Yeah yeah... - the elder says, pretending to be bothered – When you're over with the young stuff, you finally have time for me, then...!”

“Silly head!” she says and peck his lips, while he giggles happily.

Tsukki looks away and greets his brother only when there's a good amount of distance inbetween the three of them. Afterwards, they sit at the table and start to eat the light and very tasty meal cooked with much love.

“I bet...you put all of yourself in it...it's delicious!” says Akiteru, holding her hands.

“I did!...and...there's like the double amount of love... - she squeezes his hand back – Because Kei-kun helped me!”

 

 

“Ah...finally, it's getting warm again...this morning was so cold...!”

Tsukki turns and looks at his brother: “Ah!...Nii-san!...it's you. - he is in the garden, rolling his volley ball on one finger, lost in deep thoughts – Yes...really it was cold!...But here comes...the sun.” he says.

“So...how things are going?”

“Everything's just fine!”

“And...may I ask... - he doesn not know how to start... - No girls? I mean...you're quite cool...I think it's impossible you don't have any girlfriend!” he finally says.

“Nii-san! - that's the first time they even talk about this kind of things – What...?”

“Sorry! Sorry!...I don't want to put my nose in your business but...don't know...it would be nice if... you're in love, like me...”

“I'm...I'm not. - Kei says – and...I don't have a girlfriend. No one ever confessed to me...and...there's really no one I like.” he shrughs.

“I see!...I bet there are a lot of girls who actually like you, but that cold look of yours just scare them away! - he giggles, then he gets closer and pats his shoulders, gently – You're...the most precious thing in my life, Kei... - he says – I know...I totally know there's someone out there who loves you like you have to be loved...!”

“Ni-nii-san...?” the tall guy blushes wildly, looking away. _What the hell is going on lately???_

“Kei... - he doesn't know how to say it so...he just goes straight forward – Do you...like her?” he asks.

His little bro' perfectly understands what he's talking about, but pretends not to: “Who?... - he raises an eyebrow – I've said there's no one I like.”.

“Kei... do you...love me?” he asks.

“Sure...you're my brother...”

“So...don't lie to me... - he sits on the veranda entrance and he pulls him by one arm, making Tsukki sit next to him – You...can tell me everything...I won't be angry, nor mad...not even sad. Do you...like her?”.

The cute guy with glasses takes his sit close to his brother and, lacing the fingers of both of his own hands, takes a deep breath: “Who?”.

“My girlfriend... I know you like her. I...I saw you. And I know you. And I know what kind of deep feelings she can...inspire in men. You...you do like her, isn't it?”.

“You're...completely crazy.” he says.

“Come on, Kei...she's not here. She was in the mood for coke and we have none, so she went to buy some...I've asked her a couple of things too, so she won't be back for some time... - he patted his shoulders once again, tenderly – You like her. I know. I've seen your eyes...”.

“I...I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me, Akiteru! Forgive me!!! - he is not even in the mood to deny it. He just falls on him, sinking his face in his brother's lap, sobbing – I feel like shit! I'm the worst!!! I...I like my brother's girlfriend!!!” and he starts crying. Akiteru gently caresses his head, smiling. “Nothing to be sorry about...”.

“B-but...I'm the worst!...I'm shit!”

“Not at all! Love is love! You can't really decide who you're going to like!... ne, Kei... - his voice turns into a whisper as he bends over his young brother – I'd do...everything for you. You're the most precious thing I have...” he says, and hugs him. Kei holds onto is lap even more, sighing. It was about time they weren't that close...he missed the tight bond they used to have...and now it seemed to be back, thanks to volleyball first, and to a girl they both like secondly.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of episode 3 ***

 

 


	4. episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of the fact that this chapter has highly explicit sexual content and language!  
> Do not go on reading if you feel uncomfortable with sexual intercourses.

They were cuddling in bed, when Akiteru moves one hand down her back, caressing it with lust.

“Mhmmm...” she moans against his neck.

He smirks and slides the hand inside her panties, rubbing her buttocks.

“Nhnnn...Akiteru...” her sigh is totally pleased and she kisses his neck, giggling.

“You won't giggle for long...” he says in a low voice, and moves forward, starting to massage her clitoris with energy.

“A-akiteru! - she gaps – no!...Kei's...”

“Don't worry...he's sleeping and snorting!...I checked...If we don't start a fuss, he won't wake up!...it's safe enough...” he starts to press her lovely button with two fingers, alternately.

“Damn...here he comes...the cute angel of daytime turns into a beast of lust in bed...Mhmmm... You're so perfect...!” she nibbles the way to his lips, crawling her body on top of him.

They got rid of the only piece of clothing they wear during night time – underwear – in no time and after a deep kiss, they look into each other eyes with a deep, burning desire.

“Screw me...with no shame...!” he begs.

“Roger!” she says and starts to rub his arousal with her sex, already wet. He pushes her bust up and bends his knees behind her. She rests her back there, gripping her nails in his thighs and moves her hips slowly back and fort, rubbing his hard dick between her buttcheeks and, with legs spread open, showing her pussy.

“Nhnnn...y-yes...!” he lets a moan go and gropes her tits with one hand, while the other moves to her sex and his fingers start to play with it, sliding inside-out slowly. The middle finger, first, is pushed in delicately and twirls all around.

“Ahaaa! Nhnn...!” she gasps and moves her bottom faster, feeling his pulsing member getting bigger against her butt. He then slides a second finger in, almost gripping inside her roughly.

“I'm going to fuck you...!” she says and lifts her butt up, letting her pussy to drop her squishy pleasure over his moisty, manly dick.

“Y-yes...do it...!” he stares at the scene, allured, and she holds his length, stroking a couple of times as she let it go inside her, slowly. She goes down from the top to its middle length, delicately, and then goes up again: “Ahannn... nhn!” she pants and slides down once again, then up, and then down again.

“Nhggg!...ah!” his legs falls open on the bed and he grabs her boobs with both hands, moaning.

She goes for another lift all along his aroused cock and then down...and up...and down...and up...and she finally let herself fall, slapping her but against his balls, filling the whole of her wet sex with his pulsing rod.

“Ah!!! Oh...yes! YES!” he tries not to scream and the result is a growl, not far from the one of a wild cat.

She starts to give in more deeply and fast with her hips, and moves one hand, running two fingers on her butt first, and then searching for his.

“Oh...w-what...!?” he tilts and start to move his body as well, under her greedy grip, pinching both of her nipples.

“I'm...going to fuck you...so bad...!” she says, tilting her head back and roughly slaps one finger inside his butt. 

“FUCK!” a loud moan escapes from his lips. She covers his mouth with one hand and slides a second finger inside him: “Who's the teased one, now? Who??? Who's going to go crazy now?!” she teases him and he starts to lick her hand, drooling and sucking. His dick grows even bigger and starts to tilt and throb, brushing against the wall of her sensitive sex.

“Nhnnn! Ah – he can't breath properly – Nghg! Ah! Ahaaa!” he pants and she frees his mouth, licking his slobber away from her hand.

“P-please...stop...” a single tear falls down his eye as he asks for some pity, and she pulls her fingers off him, smirking: “Did...did it hurt?!” she raises an eyebrow.

“Yes!...N-no...no...I... - he opens his mouth wide, swallowing oxygen - I don't know...! My...goodness...” he grabs her bosom and squeezes it, roughly, moving his hips at the same rhythm she's moving hers.

“Awww...Sorry, my precious... - she smirks again – But...can't you...can't you feel how hard and big your dick is, now? ...it's hitting against me wildly...I feel it throbbing all inside me and... - she runs the tip of her tongue on her lips - mhmm...Akiteru...” they look into each other eyes and he nods.

“You'll get used to it...promise...!” she winks and a thrill of pleasure runs down her spine as his fingers keep on titillating her nipples, while he nods.

A very weird chance wants that Kei wakes up, maybe because of the growl of before, and goes to the bathroom. When he slides off silently, though, he can hear the suffocated words coming from his brother room and goes closer, trying to listen to more...that's when he realizes that Akiteru's door is not closed...there's a little chink and he can see inside just a bit: his brother is laying on the bed, moaning, and that beautiful girl is riding him like a pagan demi-goddess. Kei swallows his drool and looks away, thinking that he must go back to his sleep...but he can't go away. His eyes moves on the slight opening again and, sliding one hand inside his pants, he stares at the whole enchanting show.

“You're...the b-best...fucker ever...!” Akiteru says and licks the air, lustly.

She stops to move for a moment and rest her hand on his tilting tummy, letting out a deep breath. “You say...coz you can't fuck with yourself...!” she says, and starts again the up-and-down game, from his bulge to his balls.

“Nghggg! N-no...i-it's you...you've never...f-fucked with yourself...” he gasps and arches his back, shivering.

“Let's fuck each other, then!” she whispers and she lifts her bottom more, reaching the edge of his dick with her very wet pussy and looks at him again. Her hungry eyes meet his and recognize the same craving; she smirks and his eyes go wide open: he knows what she's going to do... he fast searches for his pillow, while she teases both him and herself by moving her hips round and round sitting at the very top of his hard, big and long member, letting the squishy sounds of her pleasure fill in the whole room. 

Meanwhile, right outside the door, Kei's hand is gripping his length tighter and his strokes get stronger and faster. He slides his pants down and let his dick free, and covers his mouth with the other hand, afraid to be caught while gasping. Pointing the bell of his member in their direction, he keeps on giving himself the pleasure he can, sweating.

“P-please...” Akiteru says, not knowing whether he was begging for more or for a pitiful break, and finally catches what he was searching for and covers his whole face, pressing the pillow down with both of his hands. She then let the grip to his tummy go and literally let her pussy fall down his whole length with a fast, rude move and hits his body with a loud slap, resounding in the room.

“Nghgggnnahannn!!!” luckily, his mouth is covered by the pillow, or that scream would probably have melt the walls of the house down. Not showing any mercy, she repeats the same thing for two times more, and in the end, when all her strength almost have abandoned her, she lays on him, sinking her face on that same pillow, moving her hips even faster. He grabs her buttcheeks and starts to roughly grope, while she lets out suffocated groans against the soft piece of bedding getting their faces separated. He calls her name a couple of times and she lifts her head a bit, getting rid of the pillow. 

They look into each other eyes again and start to kiss, or better bite, strangling their cries of arousal in their throats. Their orgasms arrive at the same time and their cum is such an amount it flows down her sex and his sides, soiling what were clean and freshly perfumed beddings.

“I...I love you!” he says.

“I love you too...” she replies and they kiss again.

 

Kei's body tilts and his member pulse and spurts seed all over his hand. Still panting, he fast runs in the bathroom, trembling. 

“M-my...my god... - he stares at his dirty hand, and finds the scene fascinating – W-what I did...?!” he asks to himself, without being able to take his eyes away from his cum. he stays there for some minutes, confused, excited, worn out, afraid...

“Kei...?” his brother stands at the door: he forgot to close the bathroom by key!

“N-nii-san!!!” he gasps and hide his filthy hand behind his back.

“Kei... - his brother smile is sweet – Kei, don't worry. I know how you feel. - he gets closer and takes his hand, gently, then he opens the water and put it under the fresh liquid – Here...no worries...!” he starts to wash his brother's hand and then he takes the other, too, and massage them gently with a perfumed soap. Kei blinks, lost.

“This soap...she gave it to me... - he says – Her first present...I use it only in special occasion...And that's special! Don't worry, Kei. I don't know how to tell you anymore...”

“Nii-san...”

“I'd do everything for you. And for her. Anything. Do not worry!” he lets the grip on Tsukki's hands and smiles, patting his arm gently.

“N-nii-san...!” he doesn't know what to say, but he's thankful like never before.

“Oyasumi, Kei. Sleep well.” and he returns to his room, where his girlfriend is waiting for cuddles.

“You alright?” she asks.

“For sure, my love! - he lays next to her and rubs her cheek with the tip of his nose – I'm the luckiest person in this world!”

“I am, too!” she says.

“I'd do anything for you...anything. Really.” he says. She blinks and look at him, not knowing why that declearation in that moment...but then she smiles: “I know. I'd do the same.” and they fall asleep, holding each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 4 ***

 

 


	5. episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things look really ok during that special week in Tsukishima's house but...is it reality? Or what's inside has a different meaning from what is visible?  
> Shocking revelations are going to shake the delicate equilibrium of the relationships betwwen the three of them...or are they going to build them up?

“Finally! Last day of work, and then, one week and half of total relax! ...with my girlfriend and my brother! Can I be any happier? ...Not really!” Akiteru's mood is even better than usual. Kei sips his tea, silently, while the girl looks at his boyfriend and smiles happily: when he's happy, she's happy.

When left alone, just the two of them again, Kei and that enchanting creature go up to the young boy's room to refresh the bed, chatting.

“Need some help with English this morning as well?” she asks.

“Oh...yes...please...!” he says and she nods.

Few minutes later they're sitting, sharing that same chair again, looking at his book.

“You see...? - he asks – I did this right but...I'm unsure...can you explain, please?”.

“Mh...alright...well...sometimes, - she admits - I just go by the flow as well!” she giggles and he lets out a twit, nodding.

“Well...let's say...” she starts to explain again and as her words blow out of her lips, they get closer and closer again; in the end they're so close that her soft breast is rubbing against his arm...but this time he is not feeling guilty anymore. He simply pretends nothing is happening and enjoys the touch of her body. Her nipples get hard at the straight contact with his young body, and she's tremendously afraid he could find out her reactions at the point that she acts like nothing is going on, as well... Totally unplanned, though, she ends up brushing that hardness against his skin, feeling a deep pleasure all over her bosom. Aware of her body like never before, he feels his sex get slightly hard and smiles nervously. “Ah...I want some water...I go downstairs, would you excuse me?!” he says, but she stops him, touching the basehis shoulder, right at the base of his neck, with one hand. They both feel a sort of allured thrill.

“I go!...you stay here and focus on your homeworks! - she says – I'll bring cold water and some cookie!” she stands up fastly and runs down the stairs. He lets a relieved sigh out and somewhat manages to calm his hard on down.

When she comes back, the scenery of a really focused on his studies's Kei is before her eyes: she smiles and bends over his curved back, taking a peek at his notes, from up above his head. Her boobs hit his neck as she hands the tray on and put it on the desk, caressing his arm with hers. He tilts his head back and lets out a soft moan: “Nhnnn...”: his voice is so sweet, while he is closing his eyes. He moves one hand to run one finger on her arm, slowly.

“K-kei-kun...” she says and closes her eyes, breathing in his scent. He rubs his neck more against her bosom and laces his finger with hers, panting. He does not speak a word. She feels somewhat enslaved by him and can't shake off...she brushes her cheek on the side of his forehead, and they stay like that for few minutes. 

He then opens his eyes, suddenly, and looks at her: “I like you. - he says, firmly – And I'm not even sorry anymore...”.

She opens her eyes and meets his: he's fucking serious.

“I-I...” she starts. She doesn't even know how they ended in such an akward situation like that and she feels like she somehow dragged him into a very blamable situation...He, that pure, perfect angel, is slipping into a poddle of shady, mature desires by her: that's not good! She knows, but she doesn't know what to say to make him distant...to shove him away from her...to set him free...and set herself free from such a gluttuny, too...

“You...don't have to say a thing, don't worry. I know you're in love with nii-san. I'd never do anything bad not to you nor to him. - Kei lets her go and stands up – Thank you. I'll treasure this moment forever.” he says and goes to the door.

“Kei-kun...?” she blinks.

“I go out now. I have to meet up with Yamaguchi!...It's Sunday!” he smiles and goes.

She stays in there for some time after he left, breathing the air of his room: everything smells like Kei.  _Why do I find him so attractive???_ She hits her head and goes in the kitchen, to pretend to study.

 

 

“I'm hooome!” Akiteru's voice is a happy squeak.

“Welcome home!” she runs to him and hug him tightly, as if they didn't meet for months. He raises an eyebrow and caresses her back gently. “Are you alright, my love?” he asks.

“I've...missed you!” she says and snuggles her nose under his jawline. She is really meaning the words: she loves him, madly. She doesn't want to spend a moment without him...her feelings are true...but yet...how happens that Kei is stepping in the darkest spots of her mind, almost hitting her feelings violently?

"I've missed you too, my love!" he says and pecks the top of her head with a tiny kiss. She smiles and lifts her face up, kissing his lips.

"My lil' bro is out?” he asks and she nods. “Perfect...because...There's something I want to talk you about...”.

They sit on the couch, cuddling, and he starts to speak: “Well...Kei likes you...no wonders. You're awesome and he's my brother...” he starts just like that. She gets all stiff and raises her head to look at her boyfriend:  _“He does know!?”_

“He really likes you...and...I know you like him as well.”.

“Akiteru! - she is truly shocked – What the hell are you blubbering?!”

“I know what I am talking about, my love...”

“Did you hit your head?! I love you! Y-o-u!”

“I know what I am talking about... - he looks at her, smiling sweetly – I know you love me and I'm not sayin' you're not in love with me anymore...I'm just sayin' you like my brother. Am I wrong?”.

“Akiteru...I don't even know why we are talking about...this!” she puffs, shaking her head.

“Please...I've told you so many times...You have to be sincere with me...and never worry. I love you. There's nothing that can make me change my feelings for you...and...I'd do everything to make you happy. Everything!”

“I want to make you happy too, Akiteru! - she holds him tightly – You're my love, my precious love.” she pecks his cheeks.

“But you didn't reply to me yet...You like Kei, don't you?” he looks into her eyes and she can't lie to such a loving boyfriend.

“I...feel like shit. But...well...probably...I simply picture him to be a little you...and...and...”

“And you like him... God...you even sound like him.” he giggles.

“...Yes. I'm sorry.” she lowers her eyes and she feels few tears coming up.

“Why sorry? He's my brother. He's awesome! You like him because you like him. And that's ok.” he takes her face in his hands and kisses her deeply. “I love you. Whatever you do is ok. Whatever you want I'll give it to you. I love you. You're the person I want to spend my whole life with, didn't you understand it already?!” he grabs her arms and pulls her tightly against him, holding her. “I love you. I love you. You're my precious love! And...Kei is...he's the most important thing in my life...can you understand it?” he asks, trembling.

“My precious... - she caresses his cheek – For sure. I understand, I understand. I know you love me and I know you love him...and...I'm happy...to tears!” she is crying for happiness. Her boyfriend just told her he wants to be with her forever. And plus, he is a considerate and caring brother. He is perfect.

“I love you...and I love him. And...I want you both to be happy!”

“I know...because you're an angel!” she smiles and kisses his lips.

“Am I?" his smile is bitter, but she can't see his grin because she is happily rubbing her nose against his chest. "I want to stay with you forever...and...I wish for you to...fulfil every desire you have. I...give you everything!” he says and she nods. “I mean... - he caresses her cheek and talks in her ear, with a little voice – You can...have me...and Kei...”.

Her eyes open wide as her mouth, and she almost stops breathing.

“I'm...serious. I want to marry you one day. I want to make you the happiest person in this world. And...I want to make my brother happy too...I'd do everything for you both...everything!”. He grips to her, sobbing.

“Akiteru...don't...you don't have!...I want you, only you! I don't need nor want anyone else!” she shakes her head, holding that adored body close to her.

“Please...please! Have my brother! Please...! I feel so guilty! I...I want you to have Kei! I want Kei to have you! - he eventually melts in tears – Please...! I want you to be happy! I feel so guilty! He likes you and yet you're mine!...please!!!” at this point, he doesn't even know who he's accomplishing...himself? Her? Kei? The three of them? No one? He does not know...but he knows that's the right thing to do...or at least, he thinks it is.

She keeps silent, shocked.  _Alright, she may like Kei...but...have him? Sex? With the cute, underage brother of her boyfriend? A boyfriend willing to marry her??? no way!... She likes him, ok...but to make love is something different!...so...it's to make love, then? It's not sex? It's...love? Like with Akiteru? No! Surely not... A_ nd yet she finally realizes she wants Kei. She never really thought about it...but she actually does want Kei. And she loves Akiteru...so...she wants both. 

She shakes her head: “Akiteru...I...why are you...asking me this?” she sighs, pained.

“Because I love you. I want our relationship to be perfect. I'll be with you forever...I love you...the way you are, whatever it means! ...And I love him. And...I...I want it. This is...they way we...are...”. He really wants her to have sex with his brother, then. She loves him way too much to deny him such a desperate pray. Plus...she wants it as well?...

“I...can't think about sex without you anymore, my precious...” she whispers, and that's true.

“Don't worry...I know...” he smiles and then they kiss.

She trembles at the tought of what's going on...she is happy about having such a considerate boyfriend and the bond they just created, by confessing such deep thoughts one another is something unbreakable but...practice, is something else. Have them both...

Surely, Kei will say no and put a bit of sense in those heads fucked up by their clingy, needy, muddy love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of episode 5 ***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, feedback (positive or negative) are really appreciated!   
> Please, let me know what do you think about my works and the language I use!  
> THNX!


	6. FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiteru has a strange mind...and an obsessive wish. His girlfriend wants to grant his wish with all of herself...and also has a dirty secret.  
> Kei's secret has been discovered long ago...would he take part in his nii-san obsession?
> 
>  
> 
> NB: NSFW contents!!!

After three days spent with having sex loudly in the morning, as Kei was out for school, and then in the night, as silent as possible, experimenting new ways to give pleasure to their significant other, not knowing – maybe – that Kei was spying on them giving strong strokes to his tilting member, Akiteru decides to push everything a step forward.

He noticed that his girlfriend started to touch Kei more, to go closer to him often and caress his skin a lot, whenever possible. She was trying to seduce him, exactly like Akiteru asked her...and even if that cute boy was giving in all of himself to resists her, he was about to fall in her tempting world of pleasure. His eyes could not lie.

“I don't wanna go...can you go, please?” the elder bats his eyelids and she nods, puffing.

“Alright...I go...and if I melt on my way well, it's all your fault!” she giggles and poke the tip of his nose.

“Beer for me! And an ice-cream!” he says.

“I can go...it's not fair to send her!” Kei protests.

“No!...I wanna tell you something...so she goes!” Akiteru points the girl with a finger and laughs.

“I go, I go. I'm going!!! Thank you Kei. - she looks at the blondie - You're a gentleman. YOU.” she sticks her tongue out to the elder brother and he pretends to bit it, then he gently slaps her butt.

“Thank you, my love!” he says.

“Welcomes!...I'll be right back!”. 

When she is out, Akiteru sits on a chair and invites his little brother to do the same. Kei takes his place in front of him and doesn't dare to look straight at him: Nii-san probably knows he spies them every damn night, masturbating while watching. He is ready for a lecture. Not that he wants one, though...but maybe he deserves it.

“How things are going, lately?” Akiteru asks.

“Fine...!” he replies, surprised.

“I'm glad!...you know...I'm doing great as well!...I'm...I've told her I wanna marry her someday. And I mean it.” the elder smiles and Kei stares at him, shocked... _Well...I should have imagined it, after all..._

“I'm...happy for you!” he says.

“I know. Because you...love us...don't you?”

“Yes!...no! I mean...”

“I know you do...and that's ok. I've told you. - he smiles once again – Ne, Kei...you can have her...I know you want to...and I'm ok with it. You...can have her.”. He can't believe his brother's words. _What he is even talking about? Have her? Like how?_ No...he must have misunderstood what he means...

“I'm going to compliment her too, for sure!” he finally says.

“I don't mean this! - Akiteru giggles and takes one of Kei's hand in his, rubbing it with his thumbs – I know you like her...and that you want her...I know you saw us at least a couple of times...and...you want the same, isn't it? - he holds his hands tightly – And I am going to give it to you...what you want. Because...that's what she wants, too.”.

Tsukki blinks and looks into his brother's eyes, not believing his ears.

“It's true...she wants you. She likes you back. I know you two way too well not to having guessed what was going on...and...because my only desire is to make you and her happy...well...I'm going to give you one another. Would you...allow me to?”

“Nii-san...! - he knows Akiteru is damn serious...and he feels so happy he would scream...but then his rationality strikes back – No way. This is not even a funny joke...” he says.

“I'm not joking and you know it, Kei...” he tightens the grip on his hand.

“Nii-san...and you? What do YOU want?”.

“I...want you...both to...have sex. Together. I sincerely, honestly want it.” he is just realizing he was not doing that for his brother's or his girlfriend's or their own relationship's sake...but basically for himself: he wanted it. Intensely.

“Nii-san?! You can't be serious!” Kei shakes his hand off his brother's and stands up, hitting the table with a fist.

“But I...”

“Stop it already! Stop it! Stop! Stop go and push yourself to the limit just to attend my expectations! Stop it! Be yourself! Don't bother about me anymore! I'm not even worth it! You...always put me first...I...feel so guilty!” he lets his head fall on the table, sighing.

“I...am, Kei. I'm thinking about me, too...” they looks into each other eyes and see there are no lies. “I...am sorry. I'm a very despicable person...” Akiteru lowers his head, mortified.

“No! Nonono! - Kei regains calm and runs to hug him – No...you're perfect!...You're the best person in this world!”

“I've...asked you something...disgusting...!”

“Surely you didn't!... - his voice turned into a whisper – You...know I like her...You...know I do want her...” and he hugs him even tighter.

“Is...it ok, Kei?”

“Nii-san...I'm asking you...is it ok?!”

“It is.” he nods and smiles.

“A-alright...” Tsukki can't believe his own words.

“Ok then...come with me...” he stands up as well and takes his hands, guiding him upstairs and then inside his bedroom.

“Do you feel, comfortable enough, in my bedroom?” he asks.

“N-nii-san...now?!”

“Wanna wait?” he smiles again.

“No!...no...please...thank you. Please...no... Now...it's ok...- he looks away, blushing. - B-but...I... don't know how to...I'm...a virgin...”

“There's nothing to learn...just...be yourself...”

“B-but...she...she uses to...have...someone like you...” in Tsukki's head, all the images collected while watching them pop up and he starts to feel unsure about his...abilities.

“Alright...well...I only have one thing to say... - he giggles – Stay calm, don't worry, let her do...and ...do whatever pleases you. No worries.” he pats his shoulders.

“Nii-san... - he's almost trembling, embarrassed by what he's going to say – Please...s-stay...b-be...in...”

“...I...I will, no worries.” and they smile to each other.

 

 

When she comes back no one is in the kitchen nor in the living room. The first floor is silent, but yet the door was open. She closes it and calls: “Ehy!!!...Akiteru! Kei-kun!...I have ice-cream! Come and greet me!” she laughs.

“We're in my room!... Come here!...we're not in the mood for ice-cream anymore!” her boyfriend replies from upstairs. 

She sighs, complaining about the fact that she had to suffer all that heat for nothing. She shoves the cold food in the refrigerator and goes upstairs.

She opens Akiteru's room door smiling, ready to lecture the two of them, but she shouts silent as she sees the most beautiful man and the most beautiful boy in this world sitting on the bed, wearing shorts only. Akiteru's look is sensual and deep, and he's licking his own lips with the tip of his tongue as she enters the room, while Kei tries to hide his greedy eyes behind the black frame of his glasses, flustered.

“Please...take care of us...!” his boyfriend voice is low and fascinating as he pulls her to his bed.

“C-care...? U-us?!” she bites her bottom lip.

“Us...” nods Akiteru.

“U-us...” Kei's eyes shifts to look at her for one only second and then he looks away again, blushing.

“You're joking...” she says, shocked.

“We are not...” her boyfriend pulls her and she stands on the bed with her knees, sweating. She is feeling an irresistible desire to have them both. Oh yes, both. She tries to regain some brain but she can't. Akiteru is gently pushing her to lay on his little brother, and Kei is already panting and his sweaty skin is filling in her nostrils with his charming scent.

“Oh...my... - she lets out a loud moan – Yesss!” she hisses and pushes Kei laying on the bed, crawling on him.

“Nh....” a gasp runs out Tsukki's lips and he sticks his tongue out, licking her lips. She licks him back, while Akiteru's hands start to unzip her light dress.

“Touch me... - she says, looking at Kei and then she turns her head to her boyfriend – Strip me...fast!” she orders and they accomplish her commands.

She gets fastly naked and moves her hands to Kei's crotch, rubbing as he squeezes her breast.  Meanwhile the elder brother is massaging her butt with lust. She  tugs at Kei's underwear and orders him to lift his hips up while she takes them off, helped by Akiteru. Her mouth runs down his virginal skin and  finally presses against the head of his cock, making him tilt and gulp: “Ahaaan...!” he pants. He's so sexy, especially when unarmed, lost in her skillful touch. Her tongue starts swirling around his tip, voraciously, and he lets another moan out: “Ahnnn! Nhnnn...y-yes...!” he grips into the linen. His length is remarkable and she helps herself, bobbing her head up and down, trying to swallow his dick as much as possible, keeping her hair away from her face and his bulge with one hand.

“Let me do it...” Akiteru whispers and, leaning on her back, takes her tail in one hand, caressing the way from her neck to her butt with the other. She finally manages to swallow Kei's arousal down in her throat and gasps, as his sex pulses, getting even bigger.

“Mhmmmm!” she lets out a weird sound and finally also Akiteru feels his crotch getting an hard on.

“Ahnnn...this is...wonderful...” he lets out an appreciation chuckle, making his girlfriend tilt in pleasure and his brother blush in desire, and he slides one finger inside her pussy, twirling all around, while another finger is playfully molesting her clitoris roughly. 

“Mhmmm!!!” she sucks on Kei's dick and starts to move her own bottom, making Akiteru's hand knock against her wet sex.

“Ahaaa! Ah! T-this...! Aha!!!” Tsukki heads starts to shake form one side to the other, as his eyes are closed and his breath is getting faster. He can't help but move his hips up, thrusting inside her with his member, making a splashy sound.

“You're drooling...” says the master of this orchestra to his girlfriend, referring both to her sex and her mouth. In fact her saliva is flowing down on Kei's balls and her juicy lubricant is stickening her thighs and Akiteru's hand. “I'm thirsty...” he then says, and kisses his way down her back, letting her hair go and he then starts to bite her buttcheeks aggressively.

“Ah! Damn! Ah!” she lets go off Kei's cock for a moment, screaming as Akiteru's little teeth sink in her flesh.

“Have me!!!” the youngest is asking, craving for attentions and cares...she feels even more aroused by such a pitiful pray and grabs his member in her hand, sucking playfully on the bell end.

“Ah! Ahaaan! Y-yes!” he opens his eyes and looks at her tongue, now circling the head of his sex, licking it with the tip.

“P-please...!” he begs and she takes his length in her hot mouth again, making his bulge slap against her inner cheek.

Akiteru sticks his tongue out and licks between her butt, slowly.

“Mhmmmm!!!” she wides her eyes and puffs, surrounding Kei's dick with her hot breath, giving him a long, deep shiver. Her boyfriend's tongue moves down to her pussy, where his fingers are roughly keeping the entrance spread open. He sucks on her clitoris, sinking his nose inbetween that grace and right when Kei's spurts his cum inside her mouth, Akiteru pushes his tongue inside her. 

“Aha...ah!...” Tsukki's seed flows partially outside and part goes swallowed down, making her gasp: “Mhmmm...so good...! Let me clean this yummy thing...” she moans and starts to lick his cock and his balls with the tip of her tongue, like a cat when they're drinking.

“T-that...f-felt...so good...” Kei pants and lets her do, sitting on the bed. He looks at her, busy in cleaning the mess of his pleasure with her warm mouth and tries to learn how to move in between women's thighs by watching his brother, but he can't see much but the top of his head, moving up and down, giving her a thrill right after the other.

“Ahnnn...yess...mhmmm...yes! Yes!” she growls at nii-san's moves, against Kei's sex, nibbling his cum.

“Wow...that's...incredible...” the younger brother says and finally allows himself to fall on the bed.

She wipes her face with the back of her hand and looks at him, smirking: “It's...n-not over...yet...” she says and he blinks.

“H-how?...”

“You're young and strong...I bet your dick has much more to give me...so much mo-MOOORE!” she says in a loud, long growl: Akiteru's tongue finally managed to make her spill all over his face.

“Speaking of yummy things... - he licks his lips – Your cum is addictive...” he says to his girlfriend and slaps her butt.

“Yours is, as well!” says she.

“And what about my lil' bro?”

“Oh...his...is as tasty as cream!” she says and watches Kei's face go red.

“Time to be serious, now...” Akiteru's voice turns into a low moan and he grabs her face with one hand, making her turn her head and kisses her aggressively.

She sits on Kei's lap and starts to rub her soaked pussy on his soft bulge, and after a couple of strokes only, she feels with pleasure that blood is running faster inside his member, getting hard again.

“Ah...ah...Y-yes...please...Have me!” Kei begs once again and Akiteru smirks, looking at the allured face of his beloved brother.

She helps Tsukki's hard on with one hand, massaging lustly, while Akiteru sinks both of his hands between their sexes.

“Come on...I need some serious stuff here... - he says. - your mess of before is nothing...trust me, kids you are!”

“Don't order like you're the boss here and do something already! - she says - We all want to fuck here...and get fucked!”

“Wha...what...have I to...s-say?” Kei wants to take part in that horrible but yet so arousing conversation, but he really does not know what to say.

“Told ya'! The fuck you wanna say, you say! You're not a kid, don'cha?!” his brother chuckles.

“You're one dirty bastard! - she says – The innocent here wants some good advice!”

“Innocent? This greedy dick?! - Akiteru strokes Kei's hair badly and chuckles again – Innocent...she says. You've been fooled by this pretty face, ne?!”

“Nah! Innocent I say! He can't even talk, poor innocent!” she smirks.

“He 's my lil' bro! For sure he can talk!...He just fooled you!...this dirty dick!” Akiteru looks at Tsukki again.

“I...I...I wanna screw you inside out! I wanna push myself all into you and make you scream! Screw me! Screw me already!” Kei finally cries out, completely red in the face, eyes shout closed.

“Tsk...my bro'...that's my so-called innocent bro. He wants to fill you up from ya' pussy to your mouth, my dear! Told'ya!” Akiteru says, merrily.

“A'rite! - she says – Let's this fuck begin!...and...one promise everyone...” they look into each other eyes for a moment: her to Akiteru, Akiteru to Kei, Kei to her, Akiteru to her, her to Kei...

“What the fuck now?!” the blonde man says.

“Let's promise...not to hold back!” she says and, grabbing Kei's crotch roughly she makes it slide inside her with its whole length, letting out a scream. “Ahaaa!!! You!...filthy...little...bastard!...what's with this hard on...already?!”

“You said...to...g-go wild!” Kei grips her hips with both of his hands and starts to strongly guide her movements on top of him, letting out a low pant at every hit.

Meanwhile Akiteru is rubbing her buttcheeks and the line in between with her liquid, sliding one finger inside-out her hole.

“What...the hell? You bastard! What the hell?!” she asks, ranting.

“You say to go for it...And Imma bang you!” he says.

“Here? Now? With the innocent I'm riding watching?!” she holds onto Kei's shoulders and grins, shaking her hips like a dancer.

“Sure. The innocent won't complain!”

“Nii-san...join us...Nii-san! Please join us!” the innocent is innocent like a fuck.

“See?...my bro!” the elder of Tsukishimas slides another sticky finger inside her and then helps himself, hitting the tight spot with the very tip of his member.

“Ah! Oh my god! My fucking god!!! I'm...ah! I'll...go c-crazy!” she lets out a scream, still riding Kei wildly, feeling Akiteru's dick pressing to enter her butt.

“Who's your god? Who is?!” her boyfriend groans.

“You! You are! Akiteru is! My god! Akiteru, m-my god!!!” she cries as his cock slides inside her, slowly and gently, but surely resolute to reach the very depth of her.

“Screw me! More! More!” Kei scratches her hip with his nails, moaning, asking for something ruder. She tries her best as well and starts to hop on top of him, slapping her sex against his balls. Akiteru is keeping up, thrusting inside her little hole in the back. “You're so good...you're so fucking good! Nhnnn! So good!” he gasps, hitting against her butt.

“More! M-more! I wanna cum! I w-wanna fill in the whole of y-you! You're my goddess! Screw me!” Tsukki's voice is getting louder.

“Shut the fuck up you brat! - the big bro says – I'm the one talking here!” is humid breath reaches her back.

“B-both of you should shut your s-shit up and bang me as I deserve to, kids!” he girl chuckles, trying to act cool even thou the pleasure is driving her crazy.

“What d'ya say?!” Akiteru growls and, after having grabbed her tits roughly making her outrageously hard nipples look directly in Kei's eyes, starts to slap inside her with no mercy anymore.

“F-fuck you...b-bastard...!” she says, but her voice confirms she's wrapped in pleasure.

“I'll fill you up, You'll scream! I'll make you fucking scream!” says Kei and tilts his hips up and down, making her move her bottom even faster with one hand, pinching one of those alluring nipples with the others.

“Ahaaa! Ahnnn! My god! AHAAA!” she leans her head back while an aroused gasp blows loudly out her mouth.

“Nghnnn...! The best!...I'll break you...I'll break you! Nghggg!” Akiteru roughly pushes her laying on his brother body and tops her completely, sliding his dick out and hitting inside her once again, throbbing fast.

“GOD!” she lets out another loud cry.

“Scream! Scream! More!!!” Kei thrusts inside her drooling pussy again and again, panting.

“Ahaaa! Ahaaa! That's...Ahnnn! I'm...going c-crazy!” she says. Both the Tsukishimas silence her by pulling their tongue inside her mouth, and they finally melt into a rough and forbidden three-some kiss. 

“I'm filling the whole of you!” Kei moans in that kiss, as his member pulse and violently spits his seed inside her. 

“K-kei-kun...g-give it to me!” she says, feeling his body tremble under her bottom.

“I'm...Imma cum soon...t-too! You're the best...ahnnn! - Akiteru bites her neck - Imma cum! Move this butt some more for me!” Akiteru's orgasm is loud as usual and she lusty waves her hips to take advantage of the last hits Kei can give her. She also yearns for more from her boyfriend, and call him out: “Ahaaa! Akiteru...yes...come on!”

“Imma break you!” he says and slaps one last time inside her, so roughly she feels a tear run down her cheek, and he finally splurt inside her tight butt.

“Nhnn...you're...fantastic...! B-both...of you...you're...the b-best...!” she says and after few more hits at the brothers, she lets her orgasm go, and squirts with a chik-chak sound, panting, caged in between their hot bodies.

They keep silent for a couple of minutes, regaining breath.

“A-aren't we...mashing poor Kei down...?” she then asks, a bit worried.

“M-maybe...” Akiteru says and tries to move, but he gets stopped.

“Stay...please...Stay...I...like it...!” Kei says, with a little, cute voice, snuggling his nose against her nose, and holding them both with his long limbs. His hand grips to his brother's shoulders.

She pecks the younger's lips, giggling, and then her boyfriends comes for a sweet reward too.

“I love you...” he whispers in her ear. She smiles and, turned her head a bit, they kiss deeply. Kei looks at the scene smiling, and...then, he timidly stick his tongue out and licks her cheek.

“mhmmm!” she says, still kissing her boyfriend.

“Mhm...mh!” Akiteru says, still kissing her.

And Kei smiles again, intruding his tongue in the middle of that kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

*the end*

Tsukishimas in love - END.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to everyon who took time to read this fan fiction, I hope you liked it.  
> Please, leave comments and let me know your opinion on my work!...also, if you like it, please leave me a kudo! ^_^  
> Thank you!  
> XO


End file.
